Where do Natsuki's come from?
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Mommy, where did momma Natsuki come from?" "Well Shizuki, she came from where all Natsuki's come from. A-" read to find out, ShizNat humour and cuteness


**Author: The idea just came to mind, it was too cute how could I not write it? Enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Mommy?" lowering her gaze, crimson filled eyes laid innocently upon the small cobalt haired girl staring at her with soft red eyes like her own.

"What is it Shizuki?" the honey brunette woman asked, giving her casual smile.

"Where did momma Natsuki come from, momma Shizuru?" Shizuru smiled at this question, patting the small blunette on the head.

"Natsuki came from where all Natsuki's come from..."

**-0-0-**

_A Natsuki pet store _

Shizuru's eyes gazed upon the sign lifted high above reading 'The Natsuki pet store'. Walking in casually, her eyes wondered back and forth at all the pets. Being though mind you the only pet that was sold were small little cobalt haired girls with jade green eyes known to be as Natsuki.

_The store sells all the necessary items to take care of your Natsuki, from collars to Mayonnaise, even adult toys but I'll tell you about them when your older. _

Her eyes laid upon the small area in the shop where the Natsuki's were kept. Everywhere she looked there was cuteness to be seen. Some Natsuki's were happily drinking mayonnaise from the bottle; others were hungrily snacking down on the burger filled bowls, some were playing with the other Natsuki's in a series of wrestling matches, while the rest were busy sleeping. Shizuru's cheeks swelled up as she could not help but pull an admiring face for all the cuteness before her.

_This is where I met your mother. _

Kneeling down, Shizuru placed her hand through the small gap between the fence posts, watching as a Natsuki approached her.

Sniffing the honey brunette's hand cautiously, Natsuki began licking the tips of Shizuru's fingers before rubbing her cheeks against Shizuru's palm. Shizuru was about to die from cuteness overload, as she pulled back every restraint in her body to calm her down.

_Your mother was the cutest of all the Natsuki's, so I bought that Natsuki and took her home. _

Opening the door to her house, Shizuru placed the small Natsuki down onto the ground, watching as it ran off on all for like an excited puppy.

_Oh, Natsuki loved her new home. Everything she did was cute. _

Placing the small bowls onto the ground, Shizuru stood back before calling out the blunette's name.

Running in was a very hungry Natsuki as she stopped her in tracks before the food eyeing it with hunger. Natsuki dived straight into the bowl of hamburgers, consuming them within mouthfuls before taking a drink from her mayonnaise filled water bowl.

_When she ate... _

Shizuru watched the small blunette making her way under the blanket before emerging her head out, resting it upon her pillow. The blunette cuddled up into a little ball before falling asleep in her little bed.

_When she slept _

"Natsuki!" a few seconds later Natsuki came rushing in like a little puppy before pressing her hand against Shizuru's leg. "Who wants a mayo treat?" Natsuki's eyes shot up, as she panted heavily giving her answer as a yes. "Sit" following Shizuru's commands, Natsuki sat down. "Roll over" once again Natsuki followed Shizuru's command and rolled over. "Now paint the Mayo-Lisa" Shizuru watched in amazement as Natsuki painted the Mona-Lisa except a Mayo bottle had replaced the woman's head. "Good girl" Natsuki happily snacked down on the biscuit as Shizuru handed it to her.

_When she was doing tricks _

Walking quietly across the hall, Shizuru found the small blunette tapping her hands against the bathroom door. Taking the hint from the blunette's teary jade eyes, Shizuru opened the door as Natsuki raced inside.

_Even when she had to use the bathroom, everything about her was cute. Then when she got older, we got married_

**-0-0-**

"And that's where Natsuki's come from" Shizuki smiled in joy, whilst Shizuru just sat there innocently, oblivious to the dark shadowy figure emerging from behind with a fan. A loud smack hit over Shizuru's head as she whimpered in pain. "Owie" turning her gaze behind her, she found herself sheepishly smiling at a rather displeased cobalt haired woman with jade green eyes.

"Shizuru, don't fill Shizuki's head with rubbish" the blunette stood beside her daughter, patting the young girl on the head.

"Unless Natsuki wants me to tell her how babies are made?" Natsuki turned deep red at this, recalling how Shizuki was made.

"Mommy, how are babies made?" Shizuki asked, tugging onto Natsuki's pants.

"Ah- let's all go out for ice cream!" Natsuki quickly changed the subject, earning a thrilled reply from Shizuki and Shizuru.

"Aw, who's a good girl?" Shizuru patronised, scratching Natsuki behind the ear.

"Do you think I'm a dog Shizuru?"

"You want a Mayo biscuit?" Shizuru smiled at the sight of Natsuki imitating a dog on its own two legs. To her surprise, she found Shizuki imitating Natsuki's stance, much to her liking in cuteness.

"Damnit Shizuru!"

**-End-**

**Omake: **

**Author: (Walks into the Natsuki store) Oh wow, they're selling Shizuru's too (Looks to find half the store dedicated to Shizurus) Aw, Kawaii! (Walks over to the Shizuru's and Natsuki's) **

**Chibi Natsuki 1: Bark (Places her paws against the fence) **

**Chibi Shizuru 2: Mine! (Tackles chibi Natsuki 1 before dragging her back to her house)**

**Chibi Natsuki 2: (sleeping) **

**Chibi Shizuru 3: (Sleeping with one arm over chibi Natsuki 2) **

**Chibi Nao: Meow (sitting up high on the small plastic tree) **

**Chibi Natsuki (all): (Rush over at the Chibi Nao) Bark, bark! **

**Chibi Shizuru 1: (Materialises a broom before waving it at the Nao scaring the girl away) **

**Author: Huh, I think I'll just stick with the Chibi Mai today (Picks up a chibi sized version of Mai before walking away) **

**Chibi Nao: Come back Mai! (Chases after the chibi Mai) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: To cute, if only there was such a store like that. Oh well, don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
